


it was fate

by lostalongtthewayy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, F/M, Gen, Princess Emma, cs fluff, deckhand killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostalongtthewayy/pseuds/lostalongtthewayy
Summary: Enchanted Forest AU || or… Princess!Emma meets Deckhand!Killian during what was to be a regular ole lonely walk in the woods.





	it was fate

 — ღ   —

They freeze at the sight of the other.

Neither is expecting to run into anyone during their walk in the woods, and yet…

“Hello…” Emma tries, but the boy before her doesn’t answer.

He’s essentially just staring at her and it should probably upset her, but somehow it doesn’t. Emma's not sure why, but she thinks he’s harmless. He’s half-smiling after all —in the middle of his seeming breathless stupor.

Eventually, her  _hello_ does cause a reaction in him —thank  _God._ It’s like her voice breaks some kind of spell he’s fallen under. He shakes his head trying to focus and form words —it is as though he can’t quite believe what his eyes are seeing.

“What are you?” He asks her at last.

“ _What?”_ Emma’s thrown off. He’s but a boy, his voice somehow low and breathless all the same. She narrows her eyes, confused. “What do you mean  _what_  am I? What do you  _think_  I am?”

He looks at her stupefied. “Uh,” he mumbles, blinking rapidly “Why, an angel of course,” he says without hesitation and Emma knows  _(because of her superpower)_  that this boy actually believes the words he’s said.

She’s quick to dismiss him however —even when she can just barely hide her amusement. There’s something close to a smile wanting to form on her face right then, but she’s been taught to keep a straight face among peasants so she tries hard not to actually allow said smile.

“I’m definitely _not_ an angel…” Emma tells him.

The boy, she notes probably around her age, a bit older perhaps, is quick to shake his head. “I’m sorry, but I must strongly disagree,” he says. “You most certainly seem like one…”

Emma indulges his foolishness with a small shy smile and a shake of her head. “Well, I’m sorry to disappoint you, but _I’m quite_ certain, I’m _not_ an angel…”

“Well,” his eyes fall to the ground for a beat, before he’s staring right back into hers with some very _very_ powerful blue ones of his own. “It’s still delightful to cross paths with you, milady…”

“It’s Emma,” she tells him, and he makes a little bow with his head and hand as in reverence.

It makes Emma wonder suddenly if he knows she’s the princess —part of her wishes he doesn’t. She knows people around here make a big deal out of it —treat her different— pomp and circumstance toward her she’s pretty certain she doesn’t warrant.

She finds this boy charming and since he hasn’t shown any _other_ sign of knowing her tittle, Emma prays inwardly he really doesn’t and he’s just polite. “What are _you_?” She asks the boy the same question he did, and it takes him aback. He takes a step back, looking at her curiously with his head tilted to the side and an eyebrow rising up inquiringly.

It makes Emma smile, but she hides it, shifting her face down and to the side, as he gathers himself and replies, “Why, I’m a mere human of course,” he tells her, looking down at himself. The ratty old clothes he’s wearing a massive contrast to the precious gown the girl before him wears. He shrugs, feigning nonchalance. “Possibly the worst of all, so I wouldn’t blame you lass if you wish to continue on with your journey,” again, he bows his head, but Emma frowns.

He doesn’t appear to her as the worst human —not in the slightest. He seems —he seems to have a good heart, Emma would think. He’s polite, and has made her blush with his compliments even though she’d never admit this to anyone.

“Why would you say that?” Emma asks him.

The boy, whom Emma notes still hasn’t introduced himself to her by name, gives a slight shrug. “It’s just what the other lads always say,” he says. “I suppose I’ve started to believe it myself a tad,”

Emma makes a face at that. “Well, I don’t think you’re that at all…” She assures him easily. Thankfully, composure and authority come with her job as a princess so she has this part down. “Of course I could be wrong about you,” she says, but then shakes her head. “But I’m fairly good judging people, and I believe you have a mark in the good human column…”

The boy shakes his head, looking away from her for a moment, clearly not used to receiving compliments himself.

“What’s your name anyway, you haven’t said?”

His eyes shift up to hers in an instant, and Emma thinks once more she’s never seen eyes a blue just quite the blue of _his_ eyes. It reminds her of the ocean —she doesn’t go often, her parents too busy with this or that royal affair to ever truly take time off, but the few times she’s gone, she’s committed some of its colors to memory, and right now, this boy’s eyes remind her of that vastness of blue hues that the ocean is to her.

“I apologize, lass—” he says, before shaking his head. “ _Emma_ ,” he amends and continues, “The name is Killian,” he says, extending a hand toward Emma. He makes a point to wipe it down on his clothes first, and again a ghost of a smile tries to form on her face. “Pleasure to meet you,” he says, bowing his head at her one more time.

Emma allows him to take her hand; he’s overly gentle, and despite what she would have thought, his hands are soft, warm also, but not clammy. She’s shaken quite a few handfuls of hands in her lifetime, but there’s something different here and she’s not sure how she feels about it. “Pleasure to meet you too,” she finally manages to say. He — _Killian_ , holds onto her hand for a moment longer before at last letting go.

He’s smiling at her sunnily the next time their eyes meet. He’s got a charming smile as well, Emma notes, and this time she can’t help returning it fully, without looking away.

She’s not great at making friends, not really —the few ones she has, she’s known since her childhood so it’s not as though she’s ever had to work at forming those friendships.

She’s not exactly certain why yet, but she likes this boy. She feels at ease with him —which truly doesn’t happen often. She feels as though she’s known him for years —forever almost, even if she barely just met him as it is.

She wishes she did know him though.

Emma wishes she knew him better, and then, just as that thought is crossing her mind, Killian breaks her thoughts and says… “Fancy a walk?” He asks her simply.

Emma looks over at him, surprised by his invitation. He’s smiling at her again, it wrinkles his forehead and he’s so… _real_ , it gives Emma just a bit of pause.

Killian’s looking at her easily though; sunny smile still on his face as he extends his hand for her to hold on to. “What do you say, princess?” He asks then, simply, as it is no big deal at all.

His words, however innocent they might have been, make Emma snap back into reality.

She retrieves the hand she was already stretching toward him, and shakes her head, frowning. “Princess?” She questions.

Killian’s eyes narrow at her question, he takes his hand back as well, and with far more goodness that should be allowed, shrugs his shoulders. “I didn’t mean to offend you,” he says and Emma knows he means it. “I just —well, you assured me you aren’t an angel, and I believe you,” he says. “I guess if you aren’t a heavenly being, then you ought to be a princess,” he says, before adding. “To me anyway…”

Emma doesn’t get it —“But why a princess?”

“Well,” he starts, his hand reaching up to scratch at the back of his head. He’s starting to get nervous, and Emma sees it in the way his smile has turned from sunny and silly, to shy and a bit wary. “Princesses in this realm, and in all realms I believe, are precious and treasured —I’d wager someone like you is like this as well…”

Emma relaxes, watching him, stunned by how much he truly believes what he’s saying. She can’t help the chuckle that escapes her then —it’s a breathy thing that comes out of nowhere, and yet she doesn’t overthink it. Emma sees Killian’s face lighting up at her smile and she has to just barely stop herself from asking him _where did **he** come from? Who is he? _ She has no many questions and yet all she can say is, “I definitely fancy a walk with you, Killian…thank you,”

Killian bows his head, before pointing the way with his hand. He allows Emma to go before him, following after her, before quickly matching her pace and walking by her side.

They are quiet at first —which Emma finds she enjoys. She’s used to taking walks on her own —it’s just what she does every day in hopes to escape —escape _everything,_ if only for a little while. She finds it she likes having someone by her side walking the noisy woods though. She can hear the water rumbling in the distance, the chirping of the birds, the caws of the crows… and it’s _beautiful_ and perfect. It _always_ is, but somehow having someone —someone who points at the sun setting with the brightest smile Emma has ever seen in a boy her age— is ten million times better than doing this on her own.

— ღ   —

They end up by a small clearing; some rocks nearby that they decide to sit on.

Killian helps her, and Emma has to roll her eyes. “You’re something of a gentleman, aren’t you?”

“I don’t know about that,” he smiles sheepishly, and looks down, careful of his stepping as he sets on the rock beside her.

They sit in silence for just a small moment, until Emma decides to ask him something; something she hasn’t being able to stop thinking about.

“Why would a boy like you think he’s a terrible human?”

Killian’s brows knit at her question, and yet he says, “I can’t recall ever referring to myself as a terrible human, lass,”

Emma knows what he’s doing —deflecting, she’s pretty damn freaking awesome at that too, but she’s not going to let him get away of this this easily. “Ah, excuse me, I meant, _the_ worst human, you did call yourself that, didn’t you now?”

He scratches at his head nervously, and avoids her eyes.

“It’s just…what I’ve always been told, Emma…”

“You shouldn’t believe it,” she tells him, certainty in her voice. She might have only just met him, but she’s a great judge of character, and this boy isn’t a terrible person at all.

“It’s a bit more complicated than that,”

“How come?” He looks at her, because for a person he’s just met and she’s just met as well, she really has no problem just asking all the questions.

Somehow, he trusts her though.

He _wants_ to answer all her questions and maybe that’s okay.

“My father abandoned me when I was just a small lad,” he finds himself telling her. “So, you see… when even your own father doesn’t think you’re worth sticking around for, you start believing all the terrible things you’re told every day…”

And now she’s feeling even more compassion for Killian —not pity, just…sympathy. No one should ever have to feel the way he does.

Emma doesn’t wish to make him dwell into what she knows is a particularly sad and hard tale for him to share, but she’s still curious and can’t stop herself when the next question just escapes her, “Are you all alone then?”

Immediately a flash of something crosses his eyes, Emma notes. It’s something bright and with just one blink of his eyes, his whole demeanor has softened and he’s relaxed. “I’ve a brother —Liam is his name,” Killian says. “He’s a stubborn ass, but he’s also the best, and the best family I could ask for…”

Emma smiles, sensing immediately the amount of love and trust between him and his brother.

“You’ve any siblings, love?”

Emma shakes her head. She’s always wished for one —she used to anyway, when she was smaller and truly in need of someone to share her days with. Now, well, now she still longs for that connection one shares with a sibling inevitably, but she knows it’s not going to happen so maybe she’s resigned.

“Well, lucky you, love,” Killian says, “I love mine, but they are often a pain in the ass.”

“Good to know…” She smiles at this and nods. “Are you from around here?”

Killian shakes his head. “We sail the seas, we’ve only been docked here for the last few days.”

Emma’s disappointed —naively enough perhaps, but she thought she’d found a friend in this boy. A real friend. Her face falls, and she avoids his eyes as his expression turns concerned.

She doesn’t get it, how quickly they’ve seen to have taken to one another but…

“You all right, Emma?”

“Yeah,” Emma whispers. “It’s just,” she pauses, shifting and searching for his eyes. “I guess I was just hoping I’d see you again,”

His face lights up at her words for some reason, and even if she wanted, Emma can’t help the matching smile that forms in her face. His smile is pure and surprised —as though he’s never thought someone could say something like this to _him._

“Well, what would you know,” he says, and he sounds surprisingly excited. It’s contagious actually, and Emma, once again, finds herself matching his _huge_ smile. “I was hoping the same thing!”

It makes her laugh —his enthusiasm that is. She’s truly never met anyone like him —ever. She thinks she’s lucky, so damn lucky to have crossed paths with this boy today. Maybe he _is_ the angel, after all. “Whatever do you do anyway? Why are you always sailing the seas? Are you and your brother sailors?” She asks with a bright smile on her face, yet before her words are completely out, Emma’s sorry she’s said anything at all. His whole demeanor has changed again —in seconds. He looks sad all of a sudden and Emma wishes more than anything she knew how to take back whatever she said to make him like this. “I’m sorry, did I—did I say something I shouldn’t have?”

“No, no, no,” Killian is quick to assure her. “You did nothing wrong, Emma, I’m —I’m sorry,” he says coyly, scratching the back of his ear as he thinks in just the right words to explain this to Emma. “It’s just,” he shifts his eyes up, looking for hers. “My brother and I, we are more like deckhands; we serve the Captain —just not exactly by choice…”

Emma feels her insides twist at his words —he can’t be saying what she thinks he’s saying, right? “Servitude?”

“Aye,” he says, but this time he doesn’t meet her eyes.

It angers Emma —not him, not at all, just everything he goes through. “That’s not right,”

“Excuse me lass?”

“It’s not right,” Emma repeats. “You should have a family; everybody should have a family,”

Killian regards her then for a few seconds in silence. “Aye, well,” he says, and shrugs. “Liam, my brother, he’s enough family for me…”

Emma looks at him uneasily; sure, he’s right, but… “You should have a _home —_ a ship where everybody treats you like trash and you’re obliged to stay isn’t a home…”

Killian looks down, maybe ashamed, Emma guesses.

He should not be feeling like this either —ever. She wishes she could help him somehow. Isn’t that part of her job as a princess anyway? Help others and all that? “What if you just don’t come back?”

He doesn’t answer for a long moment. “It’s not that simple lass,” Killian tells her sadly. “I’ve my brother to consider as well…”

True, but obviously he must be fed up with their life as well, no? “Why can’t he just leave as well?”

Again Killian takes a while to answer —it’s clear to Emma this isn’t something he especially loves to think about, but she feels compelled to push anyway.

In the end, he answers though, “We’ve plans to, love,” Killian says. “But, like I said, it’s not really that easy. It’ll take a lot of treasure to free us from the Captain,”

His words make the wheels start turning in Emma’s head. “Treasure?”

Killian shrugs. “You know what I mean, lass, even servitude has a price…” he tells her and he sounds so sad it breaks her heart.

Emma knows she can help —don’t her parents own rooms and rooms filled with gold, gems, and jewels?

Helping him would mean revealing her identity to him though, and she’s not exactly sure she wants _that_. She could help him, but then he’ll know she’s a princess. Helping him would mean she’ll lose his friendship, she’s sure. Who’d want to be friends with an uptight princess like herself, anyway.

But, still, she can’t just leave him to his fate on that ship. He deserves better than that. Emma doesn’t know his brother, but she wagers he does as well, given how highly Killian speaks of him.

“Where is this ship docked at again?”

“I haven’t said,”

“Right,” Emma shakes her head. “Can you tell me?”

He smiles at her —a smile that says there’s truly nothing in the world he wouldn’t tell her. “The harbor of course, Emma,” he tells her simply. “You know, out there with all the other vessels…”

“Ah, right,” Emma nods, a sheepish thing; of course that’s where the ship would be, silly question, and yet when she looks his way, he’s looking right back at her, but he’s not looking at her like she’s dumb or silly, he’s looking at her with a smile that almost feels like a hug to her.

“I’d invite you to come along back with me, lass —Captain’s ship is a beautiful thing, but…” he pauses, uneasily scratching the back of his ear. “But, you know…the crew and other lads aren’t exactly the most hospitable, I’m sure you can understand, huh?”

His kindness makes her heart hurt just a little more, because he truly is _too_ good for his own good. Emma gives him a little nod, and smiles. “Yeah,” she says, then shrugs. “I have to get back soon anyway,”

“Oh,”

Now it’s Killian who looks extremely disappointed. He covers it quickly with a shake of his head. “Of course,” he says. “I’m sure your family must be missing you at home, right?”

Emma gives a half nod. “Yeah,” something like that.

“Are you far?” He asks her, his voice edging with what Emma thinks is concern once more. “I could walk you if you need me to.”

“You’re very kind,” Emma says, “I’m not far at all, though,” she adds, and it’s not entirely a lie. She actually would love to have him walk her, stretch this little visit just a little bit more, but if he does, then her secret would be out way sooner than she’s intending it to come out. “I know the area well. I come here often — to think and just be…so you don’t have to worry,” she says, and offers him a little smile. “Thank you though,”

Killian nods, looking around at the massive amounts of green surrounding them and the little clearing they are at —clearly, she chose a great spot.

“I suppose I should bid you farewell then, huh?”

“I guess,” Emma says, but doesn’t make a move to stand at all.

Neither does Killian, she notes. He’s instead looking at her playfully, as though he knows something she doesn’t?

“What?” She asks him and he laughs —the most precious sound if Emma’s ever heard one.

It makes her smile as he lifts his hands up in mocking surrender. “It’s nothing,” he says, but for the first time since she’s met him, he’s lying. It’s not a malicious thing though and she knows there’s more.

“I was just thinking that since you come here often,” Killian says, and the way his eyes are sparkling so brightly make her want to smile so so much —her face even hurts a little, she’s not used to this kind of joy. “Then what do you think would happen if _I_ decide to come here often as well?” He asks her all too playfully and suddenly she thinks she loves that about him —how playful and pure he is despite all the crap he goes through in his life. “Say I were to come here, um… _tomorrow_? I may just run into you again if I do, right lass?”

Emma smiles; she doesn’t know what else to do. She doesn’t answer, just looks at him with a smile so big on her face she thinks it may break it. “You’re dumb,” she says, and Killian’s shrugs.

“Is that a yes?”

And at that, Emma actually does stand although she keeps her eyes on him. “It was lovely to meet you, Killian,”

His grin, big as his face, speaks volumes as he nods. “Likewise love,” he says, bowing his head at her one more time. He might not have gotten a yes, but he certainly did not get a no…

— ღ   —

Next time they see each other is a few days later.

He sees her first, and takes a moment before walking up to her. She’s sitting out in the garden —looking out into the distance and Killian can’t help but wonder why she’s here like this —and just why she’s sad.

(Because he _knows_ she is)

He goes to sit by her and the first thing Killian says when she turns to him is, “You’re a princess…”

Emma sighs, and this time, being so close to her, Killian doesn’t mistake the sadness in her features for anything. She looks down, away from him. “Yeah,” she says. “I guess the secret’s out now…” Emma’s extremely happy and relieved he’s here —she has no regrets, she might have lost a friend, but at least he’s not on that ship anymore being tortured and going hungry and whatnot.

“Why was it a secret lass?”

Emma shrugs. “It’s always different when people know who I am—”

“You saved us,” Killian tells her. “My brother and myself,”

Emma shakes her head at that. “I didn’t do anything, my _father_ did,”

“Still,” Killian insists, he looks at her seriously, and Emma’s certain this is the first time since she’s met him that he is. It makes her swallow hard at the lump that forms in her throat. “If it hadn’t been for you,” Killian says, but then shakes his head. “We are here because you told your father about us —we owe _you_ everything, Emma…”

Emma’s face turns red —she’s more or less used to compliments, everybody always has something to say about her dresses or her hair, but….nothing like this. She’s truly never before encounter someone quite as honest as Killian before.

“You don’t owe me anything,” Emma tells him anyway. “I’m so very glad both of you are not on that cursed ship anymore,” she says, and means it deeply. “I hope you find this place and our people okay,”

“I’m sure we will, lass…” Killian replies, and he smiles at her too sunnily and honest. “My brother is all but enamored with your father already, you know?”

“Pardon me?”

Killian grins, and nods excitedly. “He’s decided now he ought to payback your father’s honorable generosity to us by becoming a sailor for the royal navy and serve the kingdom when he’s of age…”

“What?”

“I kid you not, Emma,” Killian tells her, still with the most precious grin on his face. “You’ve changed our lives,” he says, and Emma knows he’s being honest. “Thank you, thank you so much…”

Emma is embarrassed —not in a bad way actually, just…this is truly the first time being a princess in this kingdom has served her well in any way. “What about you?” She asks him, but he looks at her confused. “I mean, when your brother parts?”

He shrugs when he understands what she’s saying. “Oh, I’ll be okay,”

The confidence with which he says it makes Emma chuckle. “You are? How’s that?”

And now he’s looking at her completely smug and playful. “Why, I’ve more than Liam in my life now —I’ve got myself a friend in this kingdom now…”

And his words for some reason completely take her aback.

Killian doesn’t miss the way her smile falls and she looks down to her lap.

He suddenly feels like the hugest ass assuming she’d want to still be friends _with him_. “I’m sorry I said that,” Killian hurries to apologize. Emma looks up at him, frowning as he carries on. “Forgive me, please, I was being assuming and…I understand you wouldn’t fancy befriending someone like myself, but—“

“Someone like you?” Emma interrupts and he becomes coy, looking down for a beat before scratching at the back of his ear nervously.

“Why, yes…someone like me…” He says and Emma can tell he’s ashamed.

She shakes her head. “You’re not the worst human, you know?”

“Aye,” he says, but his eyes are still down.

“I’d be honored to be your friend,” Emma says easily, and she doesn’t miss the way his eyes narrow and he frowns, still looking down at his lap but clearly processing what she said. “I like you,” she adds then, and this finally makes him look back up.

One of his eyebrows rises up playfully and Emma has to contain a chuckle. “As a friend, of course,” She clarifies, although she’s only being half-truthful —she wishes he knows this. “My Dad likes you as well —I’m sure my mom will too when she meets you…” she says, as Killian quite intently listens to her. “What I’m trying to say is that you’re a good person —that’s what I think anyway, and you should believe me, I’m your princess now…”

And for a second then he looks completely stunned —kind of like he did that time she saw him for the first time a few days ago. He blinks, slowly, a few times as if mentally pinching himself.

It makes Emma smile shyly. She looks down and to her side, avoiding his eyes and his reaction to her words, but then she hears him when he says, “Aye, my princess you are, Emma…”

And that’s all he says for now and somehow it is everything she needs to hear right then.

 

~ THE END ~


End file.
